A camera combined with a radio set, is publicly known and is really nothing more than separate pieces of equipment using a frame in common. In contrast, in the when a television set and a camera are combined, the camera may share the display with the television set, to display an image of the subject to be photographed. As a result, the inconvenience whereby a photographer must look into the viewfinder of a conventional camera can be avoided. This explains the motivation behind the present invention of a camera equipped with a television set.